Verão na Itália
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Eles vão descobrir que quando o amor acontece, não se pode lutar contra, apenas deixar acontecer. Fic em AU. Casais: MiloxCamus, HyogaxShun. Cap VII[fim] on!
1. Numa tarde ensolarada!

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence (dá vontade de chorar qdo penso nisso! Hauahuahaua)! Vocês sabem, é do Massami Kurumada e da Toei Animation, etc, etc, etc! Eu apenas gosto de "brincar" com os personagens, que mal tem nisso? Hehe! Mas a personagem Ayumi é criação MINHA! (oh, grande coisa!) Por isso não fiquem se perguntando "quem é essa aí?".

**N/A: **Esta é uma fic em AU e talvez tenha ficado levemente OOC, não sei, como é a primeira fic em AU que faço, pode ter ficado meio estranha! Nhaa! Preciso de reviews, ou vou morrer na duvida! Anyways, espero que gostem!

_Fic dedicada a minha maninha caçula, Tassia! Te adoro Camyuxa!_

**Verão na Itália**

_**Cap I – Numa tarde ensolarada!**_

****Camus estava sentado na areia, debaixo de um guarda-sol, lendo. De minutos em minutos olhava para o mar, onde seu sobrinho Hyoga (que era mais como um filho para ele) brincava. O garoto de quatorze anos era um pouco travesso, mas obedecia ao tio. Camus o criara desde quando era pequenino e sua mãe, Natassia, morrera em um naufrágio. Natassia era irmã mais velha de Camus, que era o único parente próximo de Hyoga. Assim sendo, Camus tomou a guarda de Hyoga e criou-o como a um filho.

O francês dava meio sorrisos ao observar o pupilo a brincar. Prometera há muito levar Hyoga a praia e como um assunto de negócios o obrigara a ir para a Itália, resolvera ir um pouco mais cedo – com dois dias de antecedência - e levar o sobrinho para um passeio.

Novamente baixara os olhos para o livro que lia, quando ouviu o garoto gritar.

- Papai! Papai!

Camus rapidamente olhou e viu que Hyoga vinha correndo em sua direção. Quando o loirinho o alcançou, parou ofegante.

- Papai... tem uma garota se afogando! E o salva-vidas parece que estava distraído e não viu! Ninguém foi salvá-la e eu ia tentar, mas você disse que eu não deveria ir muito longe no mar.

Camus ficou feliz em notar que Hyoga obedecera. Não estava acostumado com a praia e se fosse muito ao fundo, poderia ele se afogar, como a criança que Camus agora via que estava mesmo se afogando. Mas o salva-vidas já ia em direção dela. Mesmo assim, Hyoga não sossegara e puxou o tio pela mão.

- Vamos ajudar, papai!

Quando se aproximaram, uma roda de pessoas já cercava o salva-vidas e a criança. Camus se infiltrou no meio das pessoas, deixando Hyoga um pouco atrás.

- Alguém já localizou os pais dessa criança? – perguntou o francês, vendo que apenas o salva-vidas ajudava a criança enquanto o resto das pessoas só observava.

O menino de olhos verdes se sentou, tossindo e cuspindo a água que engolira.

- Ti-tio Milo. Onde está ele?

- Quem está com você? – perguntou o salva-vidas.

- O meu... o meu tio.

- Onde está ele? – perguntou o salva-vidas, fazendo sinal para as pessoas se afastarem.

O garoto apontou para um loiro que vinha saindo do mar com uma prancha de surf nos braços. Camus que observava tudo, correu até o homem.

- Com licença.

O homem se voltou para Camus. Tinha um ar jovial e olhos azuis fascinantes naquela pele bronzeada.

- Sim?

- Seu... seu sobrinho acabou de se afogar. Aquele garoto é seu sobrinho, certo? – perguntou, apontando.

Milo já estava se perguntando _"Que sobrinho?"_ quando o avistou.

- Shun! – exclamou, correndo em direção ao salva-vidas e ao garoto.

oOo

Milo perguntou varias vezes ao garotinho se estava bem. Camus logo os alcançara. Hyoga se aproximou, pois finalmente a multidão se dispersara. Encarou Milo.

- Como o senhor deixa uma garota indefesa nadando sozinha? – exclamou Hyoga, olhando feio para Milo.

- Hyoga, vamos. – disse Camus, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do sobrinho.

Milo encarou o loirinho. Shun cutucou o "tio".

- De novo, Milo-kun! Ele tá dizendo que eu sou uma menina!

- Ô fedelho, vê se coloca um óculos pois o Shun é um garoto como você e sabe muito bem se defender.

Camus lançou um olhar frio para o surfista.

- Mas ele é uma criança, deveria estar acompanhado de alguém responsável. Você não viu que ele quase se afogou?

Shun não era tão criança assim, mas Camus estava tomando as dores do seu pupilo e fazendo parecer que os garotos tinham sete anos!

Shun estava com os olhos cheio de lagrimas. Hyoga o observava. _"É um menino... mas ele tem um rosto tão delicado... É tão... bonito."_

- Isso não é da sua conta. – retrucou Milo para Camus. – Você deveria educar seu filho, para ele ter mais respeito com os adultos.

- Adultos? – Camus deu as costas. – Não estou vendo nenhum aqui. Com licença.

Ia puxar Hyoga para levá-lo, mas não avistou nem Hyoga e nem o outro garoto. Olhou ao redor. Hyoga puxava Shun pela mão, parecia que tinham feito amizade (bem rápido por sinal!).

- Hey, senhor perfeito! – chamou Milo, levemente sarcástico. – Agradeço que tenha se preocupado com o Shun. Quer me acompanhar numa bebida?

- Non, obrigado, eu...

- Ah... você é francês! Bem, receio que eles não sirvam vinho aqui na praia mas... nossos garotos já viraram amigos! Que tal seguirmos o exemplo? – disse Milo em tom galante.

Camus assentiu com a cabeça. Não custava ser educado.

Ficaram num quiosque próximo ao guarda-sol onde Camus estava anteriormente. Dali podiam ver os garotos, que brincavam como se se conhececem há tempos.

oOo

- Me desculpe por achar que você era uma menina... é que eu estava longe e non vi direito!

Shun baixou a cabeça.

- Tá... tudo bem.

- Você também surfa? Eu vi que o seu tio surfa.

- Ah ainda não. Lá na Grécia não vamos muito a praia.

- Você é grego? Eu sou meio francês e meio russo! – disse, apesar de se considerar mais francês e não se orgulhar muito do sangue russo.

- Eu sou japonês. Mas fui criado pelo tio Milo, que é grego.

- Ah... entendo. Então você não tem pais?

Shun ficou com uma expressão triste.

- Na-não.

- Eu também não. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso! Venha! – puxou Shun pela mão. – Vamos pular aquela onda enorme!

Passaram a tarde brincando, enquanto seus responsáveis (um deles nem tanto!) conversavam. Duas grandes amizades floresciam.

oOo

- Hyoga!

O loiro se voltou para o novo amigo, que se aproximava.

- Nós vamos nos ver novamente, antes de vocês voltarem à França? – seu olhar parecia suplicante. – Somos amigos, sim?

- Sim, Shun. – Hyoga sorriu. – Por isso, até breve.

- Vamos Shun! – chamou Milo.

Shun lançou um olhar adorável para Hyoga e acenou para Camus, logo acompanhando o tio.

Milo piscou para Camus e sorriu, acenando.

_"Não... simplesmente não me permito esse tipo de sentimento."_, pensou Camus, olhando seriamente para o mar.

- Vamos Hyoga, está na hora de recolhermos nossas coisas.

Logo estavam longe da praia, mas não longe das lembranças daquele passeio.

oOo

_Continua..._


	2. Reencontros

**_Capitulo II – Reencontros._**

****Milo cobriu o garoto antes de sair e fechar a porta. O japonês estava no sétimo sono, dormia serenamente. Ao observar aquele rostinho tranqüilo, Milo se lembrou de quando vira o garoto pela primeira vez.

Shun estava sujo e tinha um olhar assustado. Ayumi o trazia no colo e tinha um sorriso.

- Olhe só esse anjinho que achei, Milo-kun. Não é uma gracinha?

- Ayumi, você ficou louca? De onde tirou esse garoto?

- Ele estava perdido! Ainda não fala direito, mas pelo que consegui entender ele e o irmão saíram do orfanato e no caminho ele se perdeu do irmão. Acho que os dois fugiram, talvez o outro tenha voltado para lá.

- Temos que levá-lo para lá também.

- Não! – replicara Ayumi, agarrando mais o garoto. – Você não viu o estado dele? Vou cuidar desse pequeno anjo e depois decidiremos o melhor a ser feito.

- Hunf...

Milo saiu levemente irritado para seu quarto, enquanto Ayumi ia alegremente preparar um banho para o assustado Shun.

oOo

Ao fechar a porta do quarto e sair para o trabalho, Milo ainda se lembrava do crescimento de Shun, de como lutaram para ter a guarda dele, de como ele e Ayumi quase haviam sido presos...

_"Se não fosse o irmão daquele louco com quem a Ayumi se meteu...",_ pensou, se lembrando de Saga, o advogado que cuidara do caso deles, fazendo-os conseguir a guarda de Shun. Ficaram sabendo na época que o irmão dele tinha sido adotado por estrangeiros.

Se lembrou então de quando Ayumi disse que ia embora.

- Eu não posso levar o Shun comigo, Milo-kun. Eu e o Kanon não temos destino fixo. Além do mais, a personalidade dele é instável, o Shun não ficaria seguro com nós. – fora se afastando, levando duas malas. – Eu voltarei para visitá-los quando puder.

Ficaram quase três anos sem noticias de Ayumi, pois ao mudarem-se para a Grécia (terra natal de Milo) não tinham como avisar a mulher a não mandar cartas ao Japão. Mas ainda hoje ela aparecia, de tempos em tempos, para rever os dois.

oOo

Milo estava na rua quando se lembrou de Camus.

_"Será que vou rever aquele francês? Seria bem divertido acabar com aquela formalidade dele..."._

Sorriu com o pensamento e saiu animado, assobiando pelo caminho a fora.

oOo

- Hyoga! Não se esqueça de que se sair deve trancar o quarto e deixar a chave na recepção. – disse Camus, já próximo à porta.

- Sim papai, eu sei! – gritou o garoto, do quarto adjacente.

- Tenha cuidado! Até a tarde.

Camus saiu apressado. Um táxi o esperava. Naquele dia conheceria o engenheiro da Aiolia & Aiolos com quem trabalharia na primeira fase do projeto. Já fizera alguns esboços, que carregava numa valise preta.

Esperava que não fosse alguém difícil de lidar. Já tivera experiências ruins nesse tipo de trabalho em equipe.

- Senhor... senhor... para onde?

- Ah sim... para... – deu o endereço ao taxista.

Olhou pela janela e crispou os lábios. Mais uma vez se distraíra pensando no surfista grego.

oOo

Hyoga passou a manhã assistindo tevê. Era verdade que lá havia canais diferentes, mas ele era um garoto muito ativo e não tinha muita paciência em ver tevê.

Era quase meio-dia quando olhou pela janela e viu que estava sol.

_"O dia está ótimo, mas muito quente! Vou tentar achar uma sorveteria."_

Trocou de roupa, trancou o quarto e deixou as chaves na recepção do hotel, como Camus o orientara.

Saiu pelas ruas italianas como se já as conhecesse muito bem. Observava as placas e sinalizações e suas pernas pareciam guiá-lo.

Quando se deu conta, estava parado em frente a um sobrado azul. As janelas pareciam todas fechadas, mal parecia haver habitantes ali.

_"Será mesmo aqui?"_

Tocou a campainha e aguardou.

Um movimento sutil na cortina e logo a porta se abriu. Shun vinha sorrindo por ver o novo amigo.

- Hyoga! – seu sorriso se alargou. – Olá!

O loiro retribuiu o sorriso e antes que pudesse dizer algo foi abraçado por Shun, ficando um pouco sem graça.

- Entre! Meu tio Milo foi trabalhar... é horrível ficar sozinho o dia todo aqui, já que para mim é quase um lugar estranho, viemos poucas vezes a essa casa.

- Bem... na verdade, eu vim te chamar para tomar sorvete.

- Ah...! Sim, vamos! Espera só um pouquinho!

Voltou correndo e em dois minutos estava na porta novamente. Trancou tudo.

- Vamos Hyogaaa! – puxou o loiro pela mão e logo caminhavam pelas ruas, animados.

oOo

Após falar com o diretor da empresa, Camus fora conduzido pela secretária até a sala destinada a ele. Seu parceiro de trabalho ainda não chegara.

Sentou-se na macia poltrona de couro e espalhou seus esboços sobre a mesa de vidro, revendo cada detalhe. Tanto o diretor da filial francesa quanto o da matriz italiana haviam adorado o projeto. Queriam desenvolvê-lo em vários países.

Camus fazia algumas mudanças quase despercebiveis nos desenhos quando a porta se abriu. Lá estava seu suposto parceiro no projeto e o diretor da empresa.

- Camus?

- Milo?

O diretor sorriu, olhando de um para o outro.

- Já se conhecem?

- Ah! Sim! – exclamou Milo sorrindo.

- Há pouco tempo. – complementou Camus.

- Bom, vou deixá-los à vontade, trabalhando. É um grande projeto. Com licença, senhores.

Quando ficaram a sós, se entreolharam.

- Como está o Shun?

- Bem. E o seu sobrinho?

- Bem também. Bom, vamos ao trabalho.

Milo já ia dizer que era uma grande coincidência eles se encontrarem ali, mas percebeu que Camus não ia aturar sua tagarelice no ambiente de trabalho. Percebeu também que o francês era extremamente metódico.

Tinham duas semanas para apresentar a primeira parte do projeto. Em quatro semanas deveriam ter o plano pronto, para que as obras começassem.

Camus logo percebeu que Milo era extremamente inquieto e agitado.

Seriam semanas difíceis, de fato.

oOo

_Continua..._

_**N/A**: Espero que tenham gostado desse também! Tem certos clichês, mas..._

_**Respostas as reviews:**_

**Kitsune Lina: **O que acontece? Hauahua Vc vai saber! E nhaa... sei que o Shunzin non merece sofrer mas... era o que ia fazer mais sentido na historia!

**Shakinha: **O Hyoga e o Shun estão com 13 anos e o Milo e o Camus numa faixa entre 25, 28...

Agradeço a todos pelas reviews! Beijos e continuem lendo! Agora que já estou quase d férias, vou tentar atualizar mais rápido!


	3. Amizades são amizadesNegócios a parte?

**_Capitulo III - Amizades são amizades... negócios a parte? _**

No fim da primeira semana, os garotos e os adultos já podiam se considerar bons amigos.

Camus e Milo já haviam se adaptado ao ritmo de trabalho um do outro e eram uma boa equipe. Já se sentiam a vontade para reclamar quando algo saía errado e até riam bastante juntos. Milo estava sempre fazendo brincadeiras para descontrair e o francês nem se importava mais, já o achava divertido.

Hyoga ia várias vezes buscar Shun para jogar vídeo-game no hotel, para nadar ou para passear.

Milo nem se espantava quando chegava do trabalho e via Shun brincando com o russo. Apenas dizia:

- Hyoga, seu pai deve estar te esperando.

- Ah... eu estou indo então.

- Vou levá-lo, é tarde para andar sozinho.

- Eu sei me virar.

Então Shun sorria e dizia:

- Hyoga, deixe eu e meu tio levarmos você!

E o loiro nunca conseguia negar.

oOo

Era uma sexta-feira. A primeira parte do projeto seria apresentada na segunda-feira.

Já era tarde e Camus ainda achava defeitos em todo seu plano. Milo estava sentado na mesa ao lado, com os pés sobre ela.

- Você quer ajuda, Camus?

- Não preciso.

- Somos uma dupla, você sabe.

- Sei, Milo.

- Tem certeza de que não há nada que eu deva fazer?

- Non.

- Então tá certo.

- Milo...

- O que?

- Tira os pés de cima da mesa! Você parece criança...

Milo se sentou normalmente na cadeira, com a melhor postura possível.

- Pronto. E agora, posso ajudar?

- Non.

- Camus, hoje é sexta-feira.

- Eu sei disso.

- Que tal um _happy hour_ depois do serviço?

Camus parou de desenhar e encarou o grego.

- Está me chamando para sair?

- Não... bem... sim. – respondeu levemente encabulado pelo jeito que Camus fizera a pergunta. – É sexta-feira! Você não gosta de se divertir um pouco?

Camus voltou a desenhar, mantendo seu ar sério.

- Tenho que continuar a dar os detalhes finais ao trabalho e vou fazer isso em casa. A apresentação é na segunda.

- Eu não me esqueci. Bem, então vamos lá em casa, pedimos umas pizzas e continuamos o trabalho lá.

- Não posso deixar o Hyoga sozinho no hotel até tarde.

- E você acha mesmo que ele está lá? – perguntou Milo, rindo.

- Certo, certo. Você venceu.

- Quer dizer que finalmente vai conhecer minha humilde casa?

- Oui Milo. Agora fique quieto que preciso terminar isso aqui!

oOo

Shun e Hyoga estavam assistindo um filme de terror.

- Hey Shun, tem certeza de que vai dormir essa noite?

Shun cruzou os braços e olhou sério para o amigo.

- Vou dormir melhor do que você Hyoga. – olhou para o pacote vazio. – Quer mais pipoca?

- Hun... quero!

- Ok, pausa aí o filme que eu vou fazer mais.

Hyoga assentiu com a cabeça e ficou olhando o amigo ir até a cozinha.

_"Vou dormir melhor do que você, Hyoga.", _pensou nas palavras de Shun e se deu conta de que realmente não estava tendo noites bem dormidas. Os sonhos que ele tinha com Shun eram cada vez mais freqüentes e o faziam acordar e custar a dormir de novo. _"Que tipo de sentimento é esse que tenho por você, Shun?"._

Shun estava voltando com a pipoca quando a porta se abriu.

- Hn... eu não disse Camus? Esses dois são inseparáveis!

- Papai? – Hyoga olhou para trás, vendo Milo e Camus na porta.

- Isso já era hora de você estar no hotel, Hyoga.

- É que o filme estava quase acabando, senhor Camus, ele já ia... – disse Shun.

Milo fechou a porta e pegou a valise da mão de Camus.

- Vou deixar isso no escritório. – sorriu. – Sente-se e fique a vontade amigo.

Camus se sentou ao lado do sobrinho e de Shun. Os garotos voltaram a assistir o filme.

- Filme de terror? Vocês não tinham nada mais construtivo para --

- Hey! Esse filme é ótimo! – exclamou Milo ao voltar para a sala. – Eu vou pedir as pizzas.

Enquanto esperavam as pizzas, Camus e Milo ficaram terminando o serviço no escritório e Hyoga e Shun terminaram de ver o filme.

Comeram as pizzas entre conversas animadas, ao som de um rock antigo que tocava no rádio da sala.

- Só quem inventou a pizza poderia fazê-la tão bem. – comentou Milo rindo.

- Bom, nós já terminamos. – disse Shun. – Vem Hyoga, vou te mostrar minha coleção de mangás.

- Ah, é verdade! Vamos!

Os dois saíram da sala.

- Mas eles já não tiveram tempo para isso? – reclamou Camus.

- Relaxe amigo! Ainda está cedo. Esquecemos de alguma coisa para o projeto?

- Non. Está quase tudo certo.

- Ah... – Milo se esparramou no sofá, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. – Fico aliviado em saber disso.

- Eu também.

- Camus... você nunca se envolveu seriamente com alguém?

- O quê?

- Namorar sério, eu quero dizer.

- Ah... – Camus desviou o olhar. – Sim, mas faz tempo.

Ele não parecia querer falar no assunto.

- Às vezes eu acho que o Shun precisa de uma presença feminina sabe? Faz muito tempo desde a Ayumi e eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa nesse mundo para cuidar dele. Mas... eu gosto de me divertir, acho que não estou pronto para me prender a alguém. – riu.

- Também acho que Hyoga precisa de uma mãe. Mas ele nunca esqueceu a mãe dele. Talvez rejeitasse outra mulher. Então decidi tentar conciliar as coisas, dedicando meu tempo ao trabalho e a ele. Hyoga é realmente como um filho para mim.

Milo sorriu.

- Acho que fomos destinados a ser eternos solteirões, meu caro amigo.

Se entreolharam e sorriram.

_"As coisas estão indo longe demais."_, pensou Camus.

oOo

_Continua..._

**Kitsune Lina: **Obrigada por me alertar a respeito das idades dos personagens! A verdade é que non me atentei muito para isso, a preguiça de rever a biografia deles foi maior! Rs Muito obrigada pelas reviews! E eu também queria o Milo para mim, mas fazer o que, se o sorvetão o faz feliz, eu perdôo! Hehe Beijos!

A eficiência baixou aqui! Em breve capitulo 4 on! (a fic tem 7 capítulos) Até mais!


	4. Destinos cruzados!

**_Capitulo IV: Destinos cruzados!_**

****Hyoga estava com Shun no quarto deste, vendo a coleção de mangás favorita do amigo. Shun não parava de falar sobre cada personagem, mostrava edição por edição.

Mas por mais que Hyoga tentasse, não conseguia prestar atenção em quase nada do que o garoto dizia. Não conseguia parar de olhar para cada detalhe do rosto dele.

- O que foi, Hyoga?

- Ahn? Ah, nada. Shun eu... vou buscar um copo d'água, já volto.

- Ok.

Hyoga saiu do quarto e se encostou a parede.

_"Eu... o que está acontecendo com você, Hyoga?", _pensou consigo mesmo antes de ir até a cozinha.

Tudo estava indo além dos limites.

oOo

Uma baladinha tocava na sala, deixando um clima romântico pairar no ar.

Milo era quem mais falava, enchia o francês de perguntas. Mas Camus já se acostumara com a tagarelice do amigo e se sentia bem para falar de si com ele.

Porém, sem explicação, um estranho silêncio ficou entre eles.

_"Eu não sei o que esse francês tem. Só sei que não vou me conter mais."_

Hyoga ia descer a escada, mas então ficou parado no topo, observado tudo.

Milo beijava Camus que mesmo relutante, correspondia ao beijo.

_"Não pode ser... eles...". _

Hyoga voltou silenciosamente ao quarto. A cena que vira há pouco lhe despertara a um só tempo, raiva e encorajamento.

- Nossa, que rápido Hyoga! – Shun sorriu.

- É... – sorriu timidamente, se sentando ao lado do amigo na cama. – Shun...

- Sim? – perguntou o garoto, levantando o olhar para Hyoga.

Hyoga se aproximou mais e Shun corou.

- Eu também queria te mostrar uma coisa, Shun.

- Hy... Hyoga...

O loiro puxou o rosto do amigo de encontro ao seu e beijou-o, a principio ternamente, logo intensificando o beijo, explorando a boca de Shun com sua língua.

_"Eu acho que gosto do Shun mais do que como amigo. E não sei se isso está certo, mas ele parece sentir o mesmo."_

Shun colocou os braços em torno do pescoço de Hyoga.

_"Não acredito que ele... não sei que sensações são essas, mas acho que gosto muito do Hyoga, não quero perder essa oportunidade por nada."_

oOo

Camus reuniu o pouco da razão que lhe restava e empurrou Milo. O beijo intenso do grego quase o fizera perder a razão e se entregar totalmente.

- Milo, eu vou embora. – Camus fez menção de se levantar, mas sua mão foi segurada pelo outro.

- Me desculpe Camus eu... você já notou, não? Sou muito impulsivo eu... perdão.

- Isso non pode se repetir mon ami. Agora tenho que ir.

Camus se levantou e foi até perto da escada que levava aos quartos. Gritou:

- Hyoga! Vamos!

oOo

Hyoga estava inclinado sobre Shun, beijando-o e tocando-o por dentro da camiseta. O japonês já estava corado e levemente ofegante.

Se sobressaltaram com o chamado de Camus.

- Hyoga, vamos! Está tarde!

O loiro se levantou, tentando controlar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração e a respiração alterada.

- Bem... eu tenho que ir, Shun.

Shun também respirou fundo, tentando acalmar aquelas sensações que Hyoga despertara nele. Puxou o russo pela mão.

- Vamos Hyoga, eu te levo até lá embaixo.

Os dois pararam no corredor e se entreolharam.

- Hyoga... será que o que aconteceu está certo? Eu... eu gostei mas... você sabe, somos meninos e...

- Shun, não somos os únicos. E acho que o que importa é que estamos felizes com isso.

Shun sorriu em resposta.

- Você tem razão.

Ouviram Camus chamar mais uma vez.

- Vamos...

Na sala, se prestassem atenção, sentiriam um clima pesado pairando no ar.

Mas então Camus educadamente pegou sua valise e se despediu de Shun e de Milo, que passou a mão na cabeça de Hyoga, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos. O garoto apenas lançou um olhar sério.

- Tchau Hyoga!

- Tchau, monsieur Milo. – olhou para Shun, que o fitava, e sorriu. – Tchau Shun. Até mais.

- Tchau... Hyoga. – respondeu em voz baixa.

Shun e Milo ficaram na porta vendo os dois se afastarem.

_"Eu deveria ter controlado meus impulsos. Mas o Camus está me fazendo sentir coisas que nenhuma garota jamais fez... Droga Milo! Que está acontecendo com você?"_

_"Eu acho que sempre quis isso, Hyoga. Não me importa se é errado, só sei que quero ficar perto de você."_

- Vamos entrar Shun. Tá na hora de você ir para a cama.

- Hora de ir para a cama? Mas tio Milo, isso era quando eu era pequeno e...

- Anda moleque. Vai tomar um banho e dormir, que está tarde.

Shun assentiu e subiu rapidamente as escadas. E Milo ficou na sala até tarde, revivendo aquele beijo.

oOo

Hyoga se trancou no quarto adjacente e Camus concluiu que o garoto fosse jogar vídeo-game. Não se importou em dizer para o sobrinho ir dormir. Tudo o que queria era dormir e apagar da mente aquele beijo, antes que fosse tarde demais.

_"Acho que já é tarde demais. Me deixei levar, isso não é típico meu. Preciso me afastar do Milo antes que..."_

Camus se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos, como se fazendo isso, pudesse afastar aquilo da mente.

Enquanto Hyoga olhava para o teto, deitado na cama e tudo que conseguia ver em sua mente era Shun.

oOo

_Continua..._

**Kitsune Lina: **Nhaaa! Com o Jabu? Eu até acho ele fofinho, mas nhaa, ninguém merece! U.u" Vou ficar com meu Kanoso mesmo, pode ficar tranqüila! Hehe

Pois é, o cubinho tá derretendo de vez!

Espero que gostem desse capitulo! Kisus! (o cinco talvez demore um pouco para sair)


	5. Complicações

_**Capitulo V: Complicações...**_

Na segunda-feira Camus e Milo teriam que apresentar sua parte no projeto. Outras equipes estavam trabalhando de forma semelhante e ao fim, constituiriam as seis partes do projeto.

Era um alivio para Camus poder estar em uma sala com outras pessoas e não apenas com Milo na sala em que trabalhavam. Naquele dia a ultima coisa que queria era ficar sozinho com o grego.

Durante a reunião, o coordenador do projeto determinou que seriam desenvolvidas maquetes a partir dos esboços feitos até então. As equipes passariam a interagir umas com as outras até que na ultima semana haveria uma convenção com a exposição do projeto e a construtora começaria a desenvolvê-lo na próxima quinzena.

Era um alivio ainda maior para Camus saber que não teria que trabalhar apenas com Milo nas duas próximas semanas.

E para Milo, a barreira que Camus estava colocando entre eles era insuportável.

oOo

Shun ia a cada cinco minutos na janela ver se Hyoga estava a caminho.

_"E se ele se arrependeu? E se de repente ele achou tudo terrível e não quiser mais me ver? E se..."._

Pela milésima vez saiu da janela, desanimado, e foi quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

_"Hyoga!"_

Abriu a porta e avistou o loiro no portão, o que o fez abrir um sorriso. Acenou para que Hyoga entrasse e assim que se aproximaram, trocaram um terno abraço. Logo Shun fechou a porta e Hyoga encostou-o nela, se aproximando para um beijo, muito bem recebido pelo amigo.

Após algum tempo trocando caricias ali Hyoga guiou Shun até o sofá, deitando-o ali e se colocando por cima dele, sem parar de beijá-lo nos lábios e já avançando para o pescoço.

- Hyoga! Será que... hum... devemos... mesmo?

Tudo o que recebeu como resposta foi um olhar penetrante.

_"Isso não pode estar errado! Eu gosto tanto do Hyoga!"._

Deixaram-se guiar, maravilhados por aquelas descobertas.

oOo

Na sala de reuniões, Camus olhou pela janela. Caía uma chuva torrencial. Os doze representantes estavam ali, trabalhando arduamente no projeto.

- Pelo visto a chuva vai longe. - comentou Dohko, que representava a China.

Alguns olhares foram lançados em direção à janela. Muitos dos ali presentes assentiram.

Milo olhava para Camus, que estava ao lado oposto da mesa. O representante da Suécia percebeu o olhar e sorriu enigmaticamente para ambos.

Não passou muito tempo e Aiolos se levantou.

- Senhores, terminamos por hoje.

Todos começaram a se levantar e se despedir. Camus saiu apressadamente da sala, após se despedir de todos. Estava em frente ao prédio quando um carro estacionou ali.

- A chuva está forte Camus. Quer carona?

- Non Milo, obrigado.

Milo saiu do carro, ignorando a chuva que molhava a sua roupa.

- Camus, por que está me pondo a distância? É sério, foi só um beijo, me desculpe! Eu não pude me controlar, perdão, mas... pare de agir friamente comigo! Eu pensava que éramos amigos.

- Non estou te colocando a distância mon ami. Acho que está vendo coisas onde não existem.

- Vamos sair dessa chuva. Venha, eu te levo até o hotel.

- Non, obrigado, logo o táxi vem.

Milo começou a voltar para o carro, embora relutante. Então ouviu um carro buzinar.

- Camus! Quer carona? – gritou Afrodite, o representante da Suécia.

Camus foi até o carro do sueco, que abriu a porta para ele e sorriu simpaticamente.

- Merci. – disse Camus fechando o guarda-chuva e entrando no carro sem ao menos lançar um último olhar para Milo.

_"Por que Camus? Até quando vai fugir desse jeito?"_

oOo

Milo chegou ensopado em casa. Mais do que nunca, não conseguia parar de pensar no francês.

- Shun! Já cheguei. – _"estranho esse silêncio. Vai ver que por causa da chuva o loirinho não apareceu..."._

Subiu os degraus, louco para tomar um banho quente e se livrar daquela roupa molhada.

Mesmo a água quente do chuveiro percorrendo seu corpo forte e bronzeado lembrava Camus.

_"Droga! Eu nunca me senti assim. Queria esquecer aquele francês metido de uma vez por todas! Droga! Droga!"_

oOo

- Acho melhor descermos para a sala, Hyoga.

- Não, não, tá bom aqui Shun. – respondeu próximo ao ouvido de Shun, logo voltando a beijá-lo.

- Hyoga... mas o meu tio Milo já chegou e... hum Hyoga...

- Hey moleque! O que pensa que está fazendo com o Shun? Seu... seu pervertido!

Shun olhou assustado para Milo. Hyoga o encarou.

- Eu garanto que não fiz nada que o Shun não permitisse. – disse desafiadoramente.

- Ora seu! – Milo se aproximou de Hyoga, furioso.

Shun pulou entre eles.

- Tio Milo, não!

- Como pôde permitir isso, Shun?

- Eu amo o Hyoga!

- Isso... vocês não sabem o que...

- Por que está tão irritado, monsieur Milo?

- Por que isso não está certo, seu moleque atrevido!

- Parem! – gritou Shun, mas foi ignorado.

- E por acaso foi certo quando você beijou o meu pai?

- Hyoga! O que...? – perguntou Shun.

- Como você sabe? Ele te disse?

- Eu vi! Como pode ir contra nós? Eu amo o Shun! Non importa o que monsieur diga, eu non vou desistir dele!

Milo se sentou na cama, de cabeça baixa.

_"Esse garoto é obstinado como eu!"._

Shun se aproximou de Milo e colocou a mão no ombro dele.

- Tio Milo... é verdade que você beijou o senhor Camus? – perguntou em grego.

- Sim, Shun. Espero que não se chateie por isso. – respondeu no mesmo idioma.

- Claro que não! E eu quero que entenda que... que eu amo o Hyoga.

- Mas Shun, você é uma criança para saber dessas coisas. Além do que, logo vamos voltar à Grécia. É melhor não se apegar a esse garoto. (Milo falando que nem Camus!)

Hyoga observava os dois, sem compreender o que diziam.

- Mas eu prefiro acreditar tio Milo... que exista uma chance. Foi assim que aprendi com você e com a Ayumi-san.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso. Milo se levantou e olhou para Hyoga.

- Vamos Hyoga, vou te levar para o hotel, o Camus deve estar te esperando.

- Err... non precisa. – Hyoga lançou um olhar indagador para Shun.

- Está tudo bem. – respondeu o garoto em voz baixa. – Vamos Hyoga-chan, você não pode ir para o hotel com essa chuva.

- Está certo. Merci, monsieur Milo.

Depois de deixarem Hyoga no hotel, Milo e Shun voltaram para casa, onde tiveram uma longa conversa sobre tudo o que acontecera.

Por fim, Shun abraçou o tio e sorriu.

- Boa noite, tio Milo.

- Boa noite Shun. Vá dormir logo que você está com sono.

- Hai!

Milo permaneceu até altas horas no sofá, pensando como nunca antes.

_"São apenas paixões de verão. Logo vamos voltar à Grécia e tudo isso vai acabar, Shun."_

Só que o coração dele não acreditava nisso.

oOo

_Continua..._

**Kitsune Lina: **Hehehe eu sei! Mas fica com o Milo, eu deixo! Hauahauahau Kanoso é o Kanon (forma carinhosa de chamar ele hihihihehehahhaa)... XD Tb acho o pato safado hihihi assim como acho o Camyusinhu esquisito e concordo em numero e grau que NINGUÉM resiste ao veneno do Escorpião hehehehe! XD Beijos!

**Shakinha: **Pois é, to mais eficiente na hora de atualizar! Nada como férias... Que bom que tá gostando! O Camus voltou a erguer a barreira de gelo, mas logo ela derrete! E os chibis tá sendo mais difícil de fazer, mas espero que esteja ficando legal o romance dos dois também! Beijos!

É isso aí... acho que antes de postar o 6, vou postar o primeiro de uma outra fic q to fazendo! Mas tentarei ser rápida na atualização das duas! Até a próxima! .-


	6. Operação Cupido!

_**Capitulo VI: Operação Cupido!**_

Já estavam na última semana do projeto e as coisas entre Milo e Camus continuavam na mesma. Camus evitava o grego ao máximo e Milo tentava contornar a situação, mas seus esforços eram em vão.

Para Hyoga e Shun era comum ver seus responsáveis acordados até tarde, meditando em algum canto. Estavam sempre pensando um no outro, apesar da distância que se estabelecera entre eles.

- Faltam poucos dias para eu e meu pai voltarmos para a França.

Shun estava com os braços em torno do pescoço de Hyoga e ao ouvir tais palavras, o abraçou mais forte.

- Hyoga... talvez haja uma solução.

- Como? O que?

- Fazer com que eles fiquem juntos, assim, ficaremos também.

- Mas Shun...

- Você não quer que eles fiquem juntos, não é, Hyoga? – comentou magoado.

Hyoga abraçou-o e sorriu.

- Se é o único jeito de não nos separarmos, então tudo bem. Eu acho mesmo que o meu pai gosta do monsieur Milo.

- Hyoga! – exclamou sorrindo.

- O que foi, Shun?

- Eu acho tão _kawaii_ o seu sotaque em francês!

Os dois sorriram e voltaram a trocar beijos, esquecendo os planos... por pouco tempo!

oOo

Coincidência ou não, Camus e Milo estavam na sala em que trabalharam no começo do projeto, sozinhos.

- Camus, por que você não quis aceitar minha carona aquele dia, mas aceitou a do Afrodite?

- Ele está no mesmo hotel que eu, era menos trabalho.

Milo foi se aproximando.

- Camus... eu já não posso negar que sinto algo por você. Sei que deve achar estranho, para mim também é, mas...

Olharam-se nos olhos e mesmo que Camus negasse sentir o mesmo, Milo podia ver aqueles sentimentos disfarçados no olhar frio e impessoal do ruivo. Foi se aproximando mais e mais, estavam com os lábios bem próximos.

_"Non consigo evitar de me sentir assim. Desde o começo eu..."_

Então o celular de Milo tocou, causando um sobressalto em ambos.

- Alô?

- Tio Milo! Oi!

- Shun? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não... sabe o que é... é que... Eu e o Hyoga preparamos o jantar e queríamos que você e o senhor Camus provassem!

- Vocês o que?

Camus olhava para Milo, preocupado.

- É isso tio! E por favor, passa o celular pro senhor Camus que o Hyoga-chan quer falar com ele!

- Hunf... tá certo. – entregou o celular para Camus. – O Hyoga quer falar com você.

- Alô?

- Espera só um pouquinho senhor Camus, vou passar para o Hyoga.

- Oi papai!

- Hyoga, o que estão aprontando?

- Nada non papai! É que nós preparamos o jantar juntos e queríamos que você viesse com o monsieur Milo para provar!

- Non Hyoga eu non posso e...

- Por favor papai, não vai fazer essa desfeita com o Shun, vai? Ele é sensível, vai pensar que você ficou com medo de provar o que ele preparou! – disse em francês.

- Certo Hyoga, eu irei.

- Oba! – Hyoga e Shun se abraçaram. – Estaremos esperando.

Camus e Milo se entreolharam, após desligar a ligação.

- Non foi uma boa idéia deixar os dois juntos. – comentou Camus.

- Foi pior do que você imagina, meu amigo. – retrucou Milo com um ar pensativo que Camus não entendeu.

oOo

- Arght Shun! – Hyoga cuspiu a pequena porção de comida que levara a boca. – Ficou horrível.

Shun também provara um pouco e logo fizera uma cara feia.

- É Hyoga, está péssimo! Mas isso não é problema! – pegou o telefone e encomendou o jantar. – Pronto! O importante é que os dois virão.

- E enquanto eles não vêm...

Hyoga encheu Shun de beijos. Estavam viciados um no outro.

oOo

Para variar, era Milo quem mais falava e quem enchia Camus de perguntas. Desta vez, na volta do serviço – e ida para o jantar especial supostamente feito por Hyoga e Shun. – eles conversavam sobre seus países. Camus estava satisfeito por manterem uma conversa mais impessoal.

Chegaram logo na casa e foram alegremente recepcionados pelos sobrinhos, que guardaram suas valises e os conduziram até a cozinha.

- Hey! Mas Shun, isso é daquele restaurante que te levei e - -

- Eu sei, é que o que nós preparamos não deu muito certo, então nós resolvemos improvisar!

Os dois garotos sorriram e acenaram para que os mais velhos se sentassem.

Jantaram animados, como velhos amigos. Como já era de se esperar, Shun e Hyoga terminaram a refeição primeiro e logo saíram da mesa, sumindo do primeiro andar da casa.

Milo e Camus foram para o pequeno escritório pegar as pastas e a valise do francês.

_"Sinto que é mais um daqueles momentos que não posso e nem quero me conter.", _pensou Milo.

O loiro se aproximou de Camus e prendeu-o contra a mesa, cada braço em um lado do corpo dele. Camus olhou-o assustado, mas não tentou se desvencilhar.

- Camus eu... me desculpa mas não posso evitar.

Aproximou os lábios dos do francês e após um segundo mínimo de hesitação, beijou-o apaixonadamente.

Milo explorava a boca do francês com volúpia. Sentiu-se satisfeito quando os braços de Camus envolveram seu pescoço; ele correspondia fervorosamente ao beijo.

Estavam quase sem ar, pararam o beijo e se entreolharam.

- Ah mon Dieu, non pode ser!

- O que Camus? O que não pode ser? Eu te amo!

- Non diga isso Milo... isso non, eu... non pode ser! – olhou para o chão, tentando recuperar o autocontrole. - _Il ne peut pas être. Je suis dans l'amour avec lui. _(1) – sussurrou consigo mesmo.

- Eu sei que você sente o mesmo que eu. Por favor, não fuja de novo. – voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios, em seguida se aventurando por aquele pescoço alvo.

- Ah... mon Dieu... Milo!

- Esse seu sotaque francês só me excita mais. – sussurrou Milo sensualmente ao ouvido de Camus. Sua mão já abria a camisa dele.

- Milo! – empurrou-o delicadamente. – Os garotos, se esqueceu?

- Eles... estão lá em cima... – tentou se aproximar novamente.

- Eu sei! Mas sejamos sensatos. Vamos parar por aqui.

- Certo. – olhou nos olhos do ruivo. – Mas antes prometa que não vai mais fugir de mim.

_"É só um romance de verão. Logo isso vai acabar mesmo.", _pensou Camus.

- Oui Milo. Eu prometo.

oOo

_Continua..._

_Não pode ser. Eu me apaixonei por ele._

Não sei se está certo, usei sites de tradução! Certo certo, usei o google, que não é lá confiável! Hehe Mas vale a intenção!

**Kitsune Lina: **Olhei seu perfil todo, mas não tive nenhum troço (risos). Ao que você se referia? Calma, calma, não esgana o Camus non! Olha só, ele até que é fofinho! Hihihi Beijos!

**Cating missao-chan: **O Hyoga tem 14 e o Shun 13 anos. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!


	7. A decisão final

_**Capitulo VII: A decisão final**_

- Foi hoje o fechamento dessa etapa do projeto. – comentou Hyoga, enquanto alisava os cabelos de Shun.

- Daqui a pouco eles devem chegar. Estou com medo do que possa acontecer agora.

Shun estava deitado no colo de Hyoga. Estavam na sala ouvindo música. Sabiam que podia ser o último dia que passariam juntos.

- Eu também. Mas eu quero que você não esqueça que despertou algo em mim que eu jamais pensei existir e que jamais esquecerei... eu me sinto muito feliz com isso e...

- Hyoga!

- O que?

- Prometa que vai tentar manter contato.

Shun se levantara e estava com o rosto próximo ao de Hyoga.

- Eu só prometo se você prometer também. – respondeu Hyoga com um sorriso maroto.

- Ok, eu prometo.

- Eu também prometo, Shun.

Beijaram-se, como que para selar aquela promessa.

- _Mon Dieu!_ Você sabia, Milo?

Camus olhou assustado para Milo, que apesar de não responder, mostrava em seu olhar que sabia.

Apesar de aparentar calma, o ruivo estava muito nervoso. Shun e Hyoga olhavam para eles, que estavam próximos a porta.

- Por que esconderam isso de mim?

- Papai... – Hyoga saiu do sofá e foi até Camus. – Como eu poderia dizer que estava apaixonado pelo Shun? Ele é um garoto como eu, como eu ia dizer isso a você? Tive medo! – disse em francês.

- Você deveria ter me contado, Hyoga. – olhou para Milo. - Ou pelo menos você, mon ami.

- Me desculpe. – respondeu Milo.

Shun foi até os três.

- A culpa é toda minha, eu...

- Não Shun! – Hyoga passou o braço em torno do ombro dele. – Ninguém tem culpa de nada aqui.

- Eu não estou condenando ninguém. Mas vocês deveriam ter me contado.

Camus deu as costas a todos, indo em direção a porta, por onde saiu rapidamente.

- Papai!

Hyoga ia atrás dele, mas Milo segurou-o pelo ombro.

- Deixe-o ir, Hyoga. Ele vai precisar de um tempo.

oOo

Quando Hyoga voltou para o hotel, Camus estava em seu quarto. Apenas saiu na porta e disse:

- Hyoga, prepare suas malas.

- Ma-mas... papai, quando vamos?

- Amanhã à noite.

- Mas você disse que íamos só na sexta-feira! – era terça-feira.

- Não discuta Hyoga, vá arrumar suas coisas.

- Oui.

Hyoga entrou em seu quarto e abriu as malas, jogando todas as roupas lá, sem o menor cuidado. Não se importava com nada daquilo, sua única vontade naquele momento era ver Shun mais uma vez.

Sentou-se na cama e se perdeu nas lembranças daquelas semanas que desfrutara na companhia do amigo.

_"Não sei se vou suportar não te ver!"_

Pegou o telefone e discou.

- Shun?

- Sim, Hyoga!

- Eu só estou ligando para avisar que vou embora amanhã à noite. – disse com ar triste.

- Amanhã?

- Sim, meu pai acaba de me avisar.

Um silêncio pairou entre os dois.

- Se eu conseguir, amanhã passo aí para me despedir.

- Tá, eu vou esperar.

- Boa noite, durma bem Shun.

- Você também Hyoga.

- Até mais.

- Hyoga!

- O que?

- Eu te amo.

- Eu... eu também.

Desligaram e Hyoga se jogou na cama. Nunca se sentira assim tão triste desde a morte de sua mãe.

oOo

- Eu não posso fazer nada, Shun.

- Mas tio Milo!

- Você sabe que eu tenho motivos de sobra para querer que eles não partam logo.

- Então por que não tenta titio?

Milo foi em direção a escada.

- Está tarde Shun, é melhor você ir dormir também.

- Tá. – respondeu cabisbaixo, seguindo o loiro.

_"Eu só queria ficar perto do Hyoga."_

oOo

Quando Hyoga e Shun se viram no dia seguinte, trocaram um longo e apertado abraço. A despedida estava próxima e eles não precisavam falar sobre isso, pois sentiam no ar.

Estavam se olhando e tentando escolher as palavras para um diálogo quando Milo apareceu na sala.

- Hey vocês dois! – colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma carteira. – Tomem! – entregou umas notas para Shun. – Vão tomar sorvete, passear... façam o que quiser! – sorriu.

Os dois meninos se entreolharam, perplexos, mas logo foram sutilmente empurrados para a porta.

- Divirtam-se! – gritou Milo acenando.

Quando fechou a porta, Milo se recostou a parede e deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente por sua face morena.

_"Camus..."_, cerrou os punhos e então respirou fundo. _"Isso não é hora de ficar sofrendo Milo!"_, disse para si mesmo e resignado, subiu para o quarto de Shun.

oOo

Camus olhou para as malas empilhadas em um canto do quarto de hotel. Ia esperar Hyoga voltar e sairiam dali às 20h.

_"Apenas romances de verão. Agora vou voltar para minha França e esquecer estas bobagens."_

Sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o nada.

E então o telefone tocou.

oOo

Já ia entardecendo. O sol dava lugar a lua e as estrelas apontavam no céu.

Hyoga e Shun pararam em frente ao singelo sobrado azul.

- É hora de eu ir, Shun. Diga ao monsieur Milo que agradeço por tudo e que peço desculpas por qualquer coisa. E você... – se aproximou e olhou nos olhos de Shun. – Se cuide, ok?

- Hyoga! – Shun abraçou-o com força. – Eu vou sentir sua falta, mas sei que seremos fortes e nos reencontraremos. Mande lembranças a seu pai.

- Oui.

Trocaram um delicado beijo e Hyoga foi se afastando. Tentaram conter as lágrimas e a tristeza que sentiam.

Quando perdeu Hyoga de vista, Shun foi caminhando lentamente para dentro de casa. Chegou em seu quarto e parou na porta, espantado.

- Tio Milo o que...?

oOo

- Pronto, Hyoga?

- Sim papai.

- Vamos, um táxi nos espera.

Hyoga lançou um último olhar ao quarto de hotel. Sem suas coisas espalhadas ali não lembrava nada mais do que um quarto de hotel.

- Vamos papai.

Durante o trajeto inteiro até o aeroporto, Hyoga e Camus não trocaram uma palavra. Olhavam perdidamente pela janela do táxi, como se quisessem gravar os momentos que haviam passado ali e só daquela forma fossem capazes.

No aeroporto, Camus pegou os bilhetes que já fizera a reserva e eles se sentaram, aguardando o vôo.

"Vôo 172 para Paris. Embarque pelo portão 9."

- Papai, não é o nosso? – perguntou Hyoga, estranhando a tranqüilidade de Camus, que nem se movera.

Antes que Camus respondesse, duas pessoas pararam na frente deles. Hyoga olhou espantado.

- Olá rapazes! – Milo sorriu. – Estamos atrasados?

- Por pouco mon ami. Ainda está em tempo.

Shun sentou-se ao lado de Hyoga e sorriu.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou em voz baixa para Shun, completamente confuso.

- Você ainda não tem idéia, Hyoga-chan?

"Vôo 368 para Atenas. Embarque pelo portão 7."

Camus se levantou. Hyoga olhou confuso para todos. Shun o puxou pela mão.

- Vamos Hyoga!

Milo percebeu o quão confuso estava Hyoga e sorriu.

- Dizem que os romances são propícios no verão e que depois acabam. Bem, o verão ainda não acabou e nem acho que certas coisas venham a acabar. – disse Milo olhando para Camus.

Camus sorriu para Milo e Hyoga e os quatro seguiram, rindo e animados, sem pensar no amanhã, apenas seguindo seus corações.

_**..FIM..**_

_N/A: A cada 1000 anos eu faço um final q presta. Esse não foi um deles, eu acho! XD Mas espero que tenham gostado._

**Respostas as reviews – pt final hehe**

**Kit-chan: **Hehehe... então foi bom q não tive um troço, assim continuo escrevendo fics, vc continua lendo e comentando e todas ficamos felizes nhaaa! Hehehheehe XD Realmente, os franceses amam a beleza, por isso o Camus ama o Milo! \o/ Espero que tenha gostado das "ceninhas" entre Hyoga e Shun! E sim, o pato é muuuuito safado! Perverte o Shunzin! Hahahaha Beijos guria!

**Cardosinha: **Que bom que gostou da fic ser centralizada nesses dois casais! Acho ambos mto fofos, por isso achei interessante colocar tudo numa fic só! E pra vc ver, as "crianças" foram mais rápidas! Hihihihi Demorei um pouco para postar, mas pq estou com outra fic em andamento e porque tava sem tempo também. Espero que tenha curtido o final! Beijos!

**Shakinha: **Que bom que continuou lendo a fic! Dessa vez fui mais lenta pra atualizar, mas como é ultimo capitulo, faz bem manter um suspense! Hehe E aí, jah sabe qual casal gostou mais? Beijinhus pra ti!

Bom gente... acabou u.u Mas em breve to de volta com mais fics (coisa de programa de tv)! Beijos e muuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews, me incentivaram muito! Kisus!


End file.
